ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Central Apollyon
category:Limbus *Central Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Dem (or Mea) crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Enter by trading Charcoal Chip, Magenta Chip, Smalt Chip, and Smoky Chip to the Swirling Vortex in Apollyon. *A Red Card or Black Card is required to enter this area. *Cosmo-Cleanse is also required to enter this area. *30 minute limit, no extensions. *There is only one level. *Title granted: Apollyon Ravager *Xbox 360 Achievement granted: Apollyon Ravager (20 Gamerscore) Drop Chart Gunpod Proto-Omega Proto-Omega Proto-Omega has about 26000 HP. :*Auto-Regen (low-middle) :*It is immune to Gravity, Bind, Dispel, and Blind. :*It is susceptible to Slow, Paralyze, Elegy, Requiem, Threnody, Finale, and Stun. :*It seems to take the most damage from Blizzard nukes (~618), but Thunder is also good (~581). :*It is highly resistant to Dark elemental spells/effects. :*It is not affected by CCB Polymer Pumps. :*It has party aggro (just like all Limbus mobs), so anyone using zombie tactics to keep DoT on and prevent regeneration after a wipe must drop from party first. Proto-Omega begins in its quadrupedal stance, and will eventually switch to a bipedal stance (both pictured at right): *On all four legs, it is extremely resistant to physical damage, and vulnerable to magical damage. :*Twilight Scythe, and possibly Formless Strikes, bypasses its physical defenses in this form. :*Melee attacks inflict ~200 damage, sometimes with additional effect Stun. :*Suggested strategy: Tank with shadows, melees maybe build TP but then stand back, BLMs DD some but be ready for the Gunpod when it moves to two legs. :*Just free stun in this form, no stunnable attacks. *At approximately 70% HP, it will switch to bipedal form. In this form it is vulnerable to physical damage, and highly resistant to magical damage. At this point, it will start to periodically switch between this form and its quadrupedal form if enough time elapses. :*Twilight Scythe, and possibly Formless Strikes, become ineffective in this form, dealing greatly reduced damage. :*Melee attacks inflict ~500 damage. :*Upon entering bipedal form, Proto-Omega may use Pod Ejection to spawn a Gunpod. :*Suggested strategy: Tank with shadows, melees DD, BLMs stun, healers stand far back and be ready with Paralyna and Silena. :*If you try to stun whenever you see the red lines of a TP move in this form, you'll probably just stun Stun Cannon and Floodlight, which works out well. *At approximately 30% HP it switches into its final form, which looks the same as bipedal form, but is significantly different. It will no longer use its quadrupedal form at this point. :*Melee attacks are extremely damaging; over ~600 damage. :* The final form takes 50% damage from both physical and magical attacks. :* The final form has Regain, allowing it to spam special attacks (Pod Ejection, Colossal Blow and Laser Shower). :* Suggested strategy: Kite while farming gunpods and slowly bringing its HP down so you can kill it fast when time gets low. ::* Alternately, Chainspell Stun, tank in place and zerg it down fast. ::* Avoiding hate reset from Colossal Blow is important; either kiting or Stun can accomplish that. Proto-Omega incorporates many of Omega's special attacks, plus some new ones. They differ by form: *Quadrupedal Form: :*'Guided Missile:' Targeted 10'(?) AoE ~400-750 physical damage, absorbed by Utsusemi :*'Ion Efflux:' Cone Attack Paralysis :*'Target Analysis:' 10'(?) AoE Absorb-ALL, absorbed by Utsusemi :*'Pile Pitch:' Massive damage, hate reset and Bind (30 sec), ignores Utsusemi (90% of current HP, reduced by -physical damage gear) :*'Rear Lasers:' Damage and Petrification, used when someone behind Omega gets hate *Bipedal Form: :*Sometimes uses Pod Ejection while switching into two leg form. :*'Guided Missile II:' Targeted 15'(?) AoE ~475 magic damage, ignores Utsusemi :*'Floodlight:' Targeted 15'(?) AoE ~300 magic damage, Flash, Blind and Silence, ignores Utsusemi :*'Hyper Pulse:' 20' AoE ~300 magic damage, Gravity and short Bind, wipes Utsusemi :*'Stun Cannon:' Targeted 20'(?) AoE ~300 magic damage and Paralysis, ignores Utsusemi *Final Form (always bipedal): *'Colossal Blow:' Massive damage, knockback and hate reset, ignores Utsusemi :*'Laser Shower:' Cone Attack ~150-900 damage ::* Damage is reduced by kiting or standing off-center; this seems to follow the same rules as Wyrm breath. :*'Pod Ejection:' Spawn a Gunpod. Used at the beginning of final form, and then periodically afterwards. * Gunpods do not link with Proto-Omega, they seem to choose their target randomly. ::* The Gunpods have about 2000 HP, so two Tier IV nukes or Spirits Withins should knock them out. Kill them ASAP, they hit hard. ::* One BLM/NIN can be useful for pulling Gunpods. ::* They drop one of the following: 5-6 Ancient Beastcoins, an AF+1 material, one of the chips used to enter the battle, or a synthesis material. When Proto-Omega is defeated the final Armoury Crate appears in the middle of the arena. It contains 5-6 Ancient Beastcoins and 2-3 Omega body parts. Don't be in too much of a hurry to kill Proto-Omega; the more Gunpods it spawns, the more loot you can get from them, even a chip or two to further progress to another Proto-Omega fight. If you can survive the final form for a while, it's best to keep kiting it around farming Gunpods until you're almost out of time.